


Врачебная этика

by anthonine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dammit Westfahl, Gen, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonine/pseuds/anthonine
Summary: У Зимнего Солдата есть протокол ухода за больными. Он уверен в этом.





	Врачебная этика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedside Manner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806778) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Посвящаю этот перевод обалденному автору и своей осенней простуде.

– Ты болен, – говорит агент. Осуждающим тоном.

«Нихуя», – думает Рамлоу. Он игнорирует щекотное ощущение в горле, и то, как пазухи носа словно забиты ватой. У него было столько времени, но он просто _должен_ был заболеть прямо в начале миссии с Зимним Солдатом – проницательным перфекционистом. Усиленные сывороткой уши агента наверно могли услышать даже мерзость в лёгких Рамлоу. Отлично. Он наверняка скажет, что Рамлоу поставил под угрозу всю операцию, в своём отчёте Пирсу. – Я в порядке.

\- Ты болен, - повторяет Солдат, подбираясь ближе. Рамлоу думает, как ему повезло, что Роллинз в кабине пилота квинджета вместе с Мёрфи. Если бы Джек увидел Зимнего Солдата, ведущего себя как помешанная курица-наседка, он бы напоминал об этом Рамлоу до конца своих дней.

– _Я в порядке_ , Солдат. Угомонись, – он хрипит, но звучит убедительно, и на секунду агент даже выглядит так, будто он купился. И, конечно, в этот момент зуд в горле становится нестерпимым, и Рамлоу заходится кашлем. На его глазах выступают слёзы, но он всё равно может рассмотреть триумф на лице агента. Он проводит остаток пути, смахивая руку Солдата со своего лба, ворча, что нет у него жара, чёрт побери. Он слышит смех Джека из носа самолёта.

Отлично.

*

– Мы должны повторить инструктаж, – Рамлоу кидает досье на стол. Одновременно агент ставит на стол кружку, проливая несколько капель. Угол документов намокает, и у Рамлоу дёргается глаз.  
  
– Пей, – требует агент.  
  
– Это я отдаю приказы, Солдат.  
  
Агент скрещивает руки на груди как настоящий капризный ребёнок. – Тебе нужно много жидкости. Это необходимо для твоего здоровья и успеха миссии.  
  
– Я могу о себе позаботиться! – не выдерживает Рамлоу.  
  
– Пей.  
  
Возможно, кружка когда-то была белой, но теперь эмаль пожелтела. На боку напечатаны какие-то слова, и Рамлоу поднимает чёртову вещь, чтобы прочитать их. _Лучшему ПАПЕ На Свете!_ Агент, должно быть, нашёл кружку в дебрях какого-то забитого пауками шкафа в этом гниющем убежище. Внутри кружки – дымящаяся зелёная жидкость; Рамлоу не хочет знать, где агент нашёл _это_. – Что это за херня?  
  
– Зелёный чай, – говорит агент. – Он богат антиоксидантами.  
  
– У меня в рюкзаке оказалось немного, – объясняет Мёрфи, идя по кухне с кучей компьютерного оборудования в руках. – Хотя, это просто чайные пакетики. Листовой лучше, но тут не было места для моего заварника—  
  
– Заткнись нахуй и продолжай работать, Мёрфи.  
  
Новобранец выбегает из комнаты.  
  
– Пей, – повторяет агент, всё ещё скрестив руки.  
  
– Министр доверил мне командование этой миссией, Солдат. Ты не можешь мне приказывать.  
  
– А министр знал, что ты не в состоянии командовать, когда отдавал поручение? – спрашивает агент. – Может, я должен сказать ему, что ты отказался осознавать свое заболевание и поставил всё задание под угрозу?  
  
– Послушай меня, ты, мелкий подонок—  
  
Агент просто выгибает бровь.  
  
Рамлоу чувствует угрозы и оскорбления, рвущиеся наружу, но запихивает их обратно, делая глоток горького дымящегося чая. – _Вот_. А теперь заткнись и сосредоточься.

И агент просто кивает, вот ублюдок.

*  
  
Рамлоу ненавидит миссии, на которых агент действует в одиночку.  
  
Тут слишком много переменных вне контроля командира, даже с видеонаблюдением, установленным Мёрфи. Он должен быть там, в самом пекле, в нескольких шагах от агента вместо нескольких метров, способный вмешаться, если дерьмо выйдет из-под контроля. Не то чтобы оно могло. И даже если могло, Рамлоу не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что Зимний Солдат нуждается в его помощи. СТРАЙК – просто команда элитных нянек для агента на задании, успокаивающая его и не лезущая ему под ноги.  
  
Но это всё ещё команда Рамлоу, чёрт побери. Это его миссия, и это его голова будет на блюдце, если что-то пойдёт не так. Пирс поручил управление _ему_ , и это приятно до дрожи, знать, что ему доверили самое сильное оружие Гидры. Даже если это оружие – невозможная боль в заднице. Рамлоу должен быть снаружи, с ним, следить за тем, что всё идёт согласно плану.  
  
Кроме того, доза адреналина на поле боя может прочистить его нос. Давление в голове всё продолжает нарастать. Как только они попадут домой, Рамлоу примет весь Судафед, который может купить легально.  
  
– Твоё дыхание не улучшилось, – говорит кто-то позади него, заставляя Рамлоу вздрогнуть. – Ты пил чай, пока меня не было?  
  
– Господи, Солдат! – рация выскальзывает из рук Рамлоу и гремит о пол веранды. Он вышел наружу из душной комнаты, которую они оборудовали в центральный штаб, надеясь, что свежий воздух очистит его голову. Почему ни один из идиотов внутри не сказал, что агент возвращается? – Ты должен предупредить о явке.  
  
– Я предупредил, – говорит агент, хмурясь. – Полости в твоём среднем ухе наверняка заблокированы той же жидкостью, что мешает тебе дышать. Возможно, твои барабанные перепонки нужно проколоть, чтобы избежать инфекции и потери слуха навсегда.  
  
Он говорит это с его любимым ножом в руках, маленький подлец. – Отъебись от моих ушей, – приказывает Рамлоу. Что случилось с агентом? Он никогда не вёл себя так странно, а это говорит о многом. Был ли у него протокол работы полевым медиком, который всплыл только сейчас? – Отчёт о миссии, быстро.  
  
– Я сдам отчёт после того, как ты выпьешь бульон, – говорит агент, вытирая лезвие о свои брюки.  
  
– Тут нет бульона, идиот.  
  
– Тогда я приготовлю бульон, – сказав это, агент марширует внутрь, игнорируя всё, что Рамлоу кричит ему вслед.

*  
  
Рамлоу проводит полёт домой в молитвах о смерти.  
  
У него ужасно болит шея потому, что агент настоял, чтобы Рамлоу спал на всех оставшихся в убежище подушках. Что-то про улучшение его кровообращения во сне. Не то чтобы Рамлоу смог поспать больше часа. Спасибо Солдату, врывавшемуся в комнату с более новыми и более дурацкими средствами народной медицины.  
  
Сначала был "бульон", который состоял из воды, смешанной с раздавленными сухпайками и несколькими гнилыми картофелинами, которые агент достал непонятно откуда.  
  
– Я отрезал гнилые кусочки, – настаивал Солдат.  
  
– Ножом, которым ты выпустил кишки цели! – возмутился Рамлоу.  
  
После этого агент пытался засунуть чайную ложку почти кипящей солёной воды в нос Рамлоу. Она была чертовски горячей, и его нос болит до сих пор. Хотя, это может быть из-за того, что его кожа стёрта, потому что агент заставил Рамлоу вытирать сопли дешёвой туалетной бумагой. И ещё, после того, как Рамлоу разозлился, носками Вестфаля.  
  
Носки Мёрфи – "Они сменные и они чистые, босс, клянусь!" – были замочены, разогреты в микроволновке и прилеплены пластырем к лицу Рамлоу прямо под глазами. На каком-то моменте кто-то пихнул кастрюлю с кипящей водой к его подбородку, пока агент обматывал его голову полотенцем и заставил Рамлоу вдыхать пар. Рамлоу всё время чувствовал, как его волосы завиваются и прилипают к коже. Наверняка сейчас он выглядит дерьмово.  
  
И он должен был захлёбываться солёной водой и провести ночь, жарясь под каждым поеденным молью, заплесневевшим одеялом, которое мог найти агент.  
  
– Ты убьёшь меня, Солдат, – сказал Рамлоу утром, когда агент заливал должно быть сотую кружку чая в его горло.  
  
– Не убью, – глаза агента блеснули; Рамлоу увидел в них решимость, которая всегда появлялась перед миссиями, но тут было что-то ещё. Что-то, чему он не мог дать название, что он не видел никогда, и это пугало его. – Ты не умрёшь, командир. Ты выздоровеешь.  
  
После этого Рамлоу решил страдать в тишине.  
  
Сейчас, наконец-то, самолёт начал снижаться. Рамлоу мог понять даже с закрытыми глазами, потому что давление в его ушах усилилось с раздражающего до невыносимого. – Блять.  
  
– Не рассчитывай, что я буду готовить тебе бульон, когда Солдата снова заморозят, – говорит Джек, застёгивая свою сумку. – _Я_ не запрограммирован волноваться о твоём здоровье, – если бы Рамлоу не чувствовал себя настолько дерьмово, он бы ударил этого умника. Так что он просто качает головой.

– Он тоже не должен это делать. С ним что-то не так, – Рамлоу отведёт агента к техникам, до того, как его заморозят. На отклонения нельзя смотреть сквозь пальцы, только не с ним. Пренебрежение может кого-нибудь убить.  
  
Как только они приземляются, Солдат хватает запястье Рамлоу, двигаясь так внезапно и с такой силой, что почти выкручивает ему плечо. – Какого хрена ты творишь?  
  
– Тебе нужно к медикам, – говорит агент. – Твоё состояние не улучшается и требует более внимательного обследования.  
  
– Это простуда, дебил, – Рамлоу упирается ногами в асфальт. – Мы не пойдём к медикам. Ты пойдёшь сдавать отчёт министру, а потом техники разберутся, что сломалось в твоей голове. Отпусти.  
  
– Я сдам отчёт после того, как ты получишь медицинскую помощь.  
  
Рамлоу ударяет каблуком ботинка по колену агента, но, судя по реакции, с тем же успехом он мог пнуть протез. – Отпусти, Солдат!  
  
Вот как он оказывается перекинутым через плечо агента как мешок картошки, подхваченным как непослушный котёнок. _Боже,_ и он думал, что его голова болела до того, как его перевернули. Рамлоу закрывает глаза, интересуясь, может ли он просто умереть от стыда. Скорее всего, нет. Это унизительно, но он опускался и ниже.  
  
Хотя, это было до того, как на полпути к лазарету Рамлоу слышит Пирса. – Солдат, что ты делаешь с командиром Рамлоу? – судя по голосу, ему весело.  
  
– Сэр, – начинает Рамлоу, сразу начиная вырываться, безуспешно. – Солдат—  
  
– Командир заболел во время миссии и требует немедленного лечения, – объясняет Агент, хотя сейчас он остановился, стараясь встать по стойке смирно, насколько это было возможно с Рамлоу у него на плече.  
  
– Действительно? – спрашивает Пирс. В его голосе веселье, теперь уж точно.  
  
– Это обычная простуда, сэр, – возражает Рамлоу. – Послушайте, Солдата должны срочно осмотреть техники. Его действия выходят за рамки параметров и—  
  
– Простуда может перерасти в пневмонию! – заволновался агент. Почти _испугался_. Его руки вцепляются сильнее в бёдра Рамлоу, оставляя синяки, и Брок чувствует, как ускоряется его дыхание. – Или ослабить его иммунитет и оставить беззащитным перед гриппом или менингитом или дифтерией! Он может заболеть чем угодно! Ему нужно к медикам, пожалуйста!  
  
Дифтерия? Какого чёрта? Последний раз Рамлоу слышал о ней в каком-то старом чёрно-белом фильме, который Мёрфи заставил всех посмотреть на Рождественской вечеринке. Блять, если Мёрфи опять показывал агенту фильмы—  
  
Рамлоу видит Пирса краем глаза и чувствует, как холодеет его кровь. Пирс больше не выглядит довольным; он выглядит озабоченным. И когда вообще _Пирс_ волновался о Зимнем Солдате? Наверняка не за горами кровавые разборки. Рядом с агентом Пирс всегда был спокойным вне зависимости от ситуации.  
  
– Хорошо, Солдат, – говорит Пирс легко. – Ты прав, лучше с этим не затягивать. – Грудь агента перестаёт вздыматься, и Пирс медленно делает шаг вперёд. – Мы отправим его к медикам прямо сейчас, и ты отчитаешься о миссии, пока его осматривают. А потом техники осмотрят тебя, чтобы убедиться, что ты не заразился. Ты сделал всё, что должен был, всё в порядке.  
  
– У него не должно быть ничего серьёзного, – неуверенно говорит агент. Не сдвигаясь с места.  
  
– С ним всё будет в порядке, Солдат, я обещаю. Давай просто отнесём его в лазарет, – Пирс кладёт ладонь на плечо, с которого не свешивается Рамлоу, направляя агента дальше по коридору. – Ты очень хорошо о нём позаботился, с ним всё будет хорошо. И врачи смогут продолжить там, где ты закончил.  
  
Рамлоу сдерживает кашель, боясь вызвать панику у агента. Может, врачи смогут вырубить его до того момента, когда он снова сможет дышать. Это было бы неплохо.  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Когда Солдат предлагает проколоть барабанные перепонки Рамлоу, он говорит о реальной медицинской процедуре, миринготомии, которая обычно сопровождается [введением ушных трубок](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ww7IA2pbWTk). Естественно, обычно она проводится в стерильных условиях с настоящим медицинским оборудованием.
> 
> Рамлоу вспоминает фильм Эта замечательная жизнь(1946). В начале фильма есть сцена, в которой аптекарь посылает Джорджа Бэйли доставить лекарство от дифтерии.


End file.
